The real Marauders
by TheSlytherinSortedInGryffindor
Summary: The prophecy the group found in fifth year is different; apparently their are eight Marauders with each a child the same age! Their new mission is to find the children of the eight marauders. But where do they start? James and Sirius are gone, Peter is running away (if he even knows after he betrayed them) and Remus is send on a mission far away!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**

**Padfoot: **Dominique has started a new story!

**Prongs: **It's about us!

**Moony:** Hmm.. Wonder who those other four are!

**Dominique:** Hello, guys! You are right! I have started a new story... Anyway...

**Prongs:** Do not forget one thing:

**Dominique: **Yeah, yeah...** I do not own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter series!**

**Padfoot:** Good girl. Now readers, lets go to the story _and enjoy it!_

* * *

**Prologue**

**1976**

"Let's repeat the steps of the plan one last time before we put everything into action", the young man they call Padfoot said. He was seen as the leader of the group. Two of the young men, the ones they called Prongs and Sharp, nodded at their leader. The young men they called Viper stood up and sighed. He had to play the victim ones again.

"Step one; Spinner distracts the teachers", the one they called Prongs read from their paper. They all look at Spinner, who nods.

"Step two; Sharp puts the potion in the drink op Viper", Prongs read out loud. He looks at Sharp, who nods, and reads on.

"Step three; Viper drinks it", Viper frowns but nods. He knows that he will always be the victim in their pranks. It is the way it goes. Luckily, he could prank everyone in their group in their meetings. Like right now he had put something in the drink of the one they called Wormtail. Wormtail got a green skin when he drunk it. Good thing too, otherwise Viper had to experiment with the potion again. Nobody said it out loud, but everyone (but Wormtail) knew that Wormtail was their test-subject. Everything that Viper underwent in public Wormtail had had in privet before that.

"Step four; Padfoot and I will react accordingly", Prongs read out loud. Padfoot and Prongs were always pretending to be the culprits of the pranks. They only were the culprits if the magic that was used was charms and transfiguration, though. All brought their own best qualities in, well, all except for Wormtail. Maybe that is the reason why Wormtail is their test-subject.

"Step five; Spinner says 'You bloodtraitors always pick on the same victims, wonder if they could hurt their mudblood, huh?', I still do not agree with bringing Lily-Flower into this unless she knows what we are really doing", Prongs commented. The other seven groaned.

"Prongs, we have talked about this", Sharp says shaking his head. Prongs growled and looked at Padfoot.

"I think we have to give into Prongs. Imagine if we would do this to Bella, Andy or Cissy", Padfoot agreed suddenly. Viper, Grey and Sharp growled and shook their heads.

"But what am I going to say then?" Spinner asked out loud.

"What about saying; 'You bloodtraitors always pick on us, why won't you pick out your own, huh?' Maybe even pointing out Frank or something?" Moony suggests. The others thought about it and nodded.

"Sounds good", Padfoot nods. Prongs quickly wrote it down in their plan.

"Now step six; we get angry at Spinner and a fight starts. The rest will go as usual, a teacher breaks us up, Dumbledore is stern but hands out the hardest punishment to the Slytherins and the rest goes", Prongs concludes. The others nod and put away their papers.

"Good, we will put things in action this evening. Any other things we should share?" Padfoot asked the group.

**~M~**

_Two dark lords are rising_

_When eight men are united_

_One betrays them to the lords_

_And they will be hidden in the world_

_For a long time nothing is heard_

_The traitor will be replaced_

_Each has a child that is raised_

_Two dark lords are rising_

_The children will defeat them_

_Where their fathers could not_

**Prophecy – A. D. Greengrass**

* * *

**Wormtail:** Who are these Viper, Sharp, Grey and Spinner?

**Moony:** Don't you remember? They are fellow-marauders!

**Prongs:** Well he shouldn't remember that, for safety reasons.

**Padfoot:** Guys, we are here to give the readers a message from the writer:

**Prongs:** Please REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Padfoot: **Well, Dominique is fast indeed! The last time she wrote a story it wasn't as fast as this!

**Prongs:** Maybe because she has fun with playing around with us.

**Padfoot:** Duh, we are the most handsome in the whole world!

**Prongs:** Too bad that there is no mail today!

**Padfoot: **That will come in time…

**Prongs:** Anyway, Dominique likes to say that she doesn't own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter series! She also asks to please review! Just a small message would make her day!

**Padfoot: **Well, all that rests is to say to enjoy the story!

**Chapter 1; 1996 (End of fifth year)**

**Harry's POV**

We settled down in one of the cabins of the train. I sighed deep before sitting down next to Hermione. Ron sat down on the bench in front of me. He was frowning deeply. It wasn't the first time that I concluded that my friends were just as happy as I was with the beginning of the summer. And that was not very happy to put it lightly. I just hoped it wasn't because of the same reasons as me.

I took a deep breath while thinking of the live at privet drive. I wondered how much bruises I would have at the end of this summer. Last summer it was hard enough to hide my abuse from my friends.

"Harry? Why are you so distracted?" I shook my head. I preferred not to tell my friends. They would probably laugh at me like Molly did when I told her. She told me I was weak and stupid if I thought that someone else would help me. That is why I did not even tell Sirius or Remus about it.

"It is nothing", I answered her. She sighed and took my hand. She squeezed it and looked out of the window. I was surprised about her shaking hand. She was shaking as if she were really afraid of something. I tried to search for answers while looking at her but my gaze was broken when someone entered our cabin. To my surprise it was Neville.

"Can I sit here? The rest is full with people." Ron quickly shoved to the side and allowed him to sit down. It was quiet for a few moments before Ron spoke up.

"Guys? Have you thought about the prophecy?" Neville, Hermione and I nodded. Hermione showed the paper she had held in her hands ever since we sat down.

"I have written it down so I would not forget anything it said. Let's analyze it line for line. That way we may find out what is going on", She suggested. We all looked at her while she began to read the first line on the paper.

"_Two dark lords are rising_, this means that there are two dark lords. We know that Voldemort is one. Why else would he make such a business to get the prophecy, but who is the other?" She looked at me with a frown.

"I think the other is someone that opposes you-know-who." Neville suggested. Ron sighed and nodded.

"That could mean that Dumbledore is the other dark lord. What do you think of that, Harry?" I frowned and nodded.

"I could understand that, but we are not sure. Let's keep it in mind but stay open for another person. Maybe it is someone we do not know yet," was my answer. Then I nodded to Hermione to read the next line.

"_When eight men are united_? What does that mean? And why is Harry so important to these eight men?" Hermione asked. Someone knocked on the door and Hermione quickly hid the paper. To our relief it was Luna. She looked around and sighed sadly. Neville took her hand but hesitated. Ron and Hermione then pushed Luna on his lap. Luna squealed but leaned happily into Neville.

"What are you talking about?" Luna asked us.

"We are analyzing the prophecy. Right now we are thinking about the second line. _When eight men are united_. Any idea who they are? And why they are important to Harry?" Ron asked. I knew the prophecy was talking about the eight men and their children. I was not one of the eight, not having that many close friends. That made me wonder if my father was one. Suddenly I remembered something that I always dismissed easily.

"Guys, I think I have something!" I called out loud. I then grabbed my trunk. I took out the photo-album I got from Hagrid after my first year. Opening the album at the page with the strange picture I always ignored when looking through the album. The others looked at it and frowned. The pictures held eight men, but four of them had their heads covered. The other four were the Marauders. My father, Sirius, Remus and the traitor Pettigrew.

"All of their heads are covered!" Neville commented. Ron, Hermione and I looked up at him with a frown.

"Not all of them, four are revealed. " Ron said to Neville. Hermione looked back at the picture and tried to pull it from the book.

"Do not damage it!" I told her. She looked into my eyes.

"I think there is a message on the back of the picture. I just want to see if that is true. I will not damage it, just pull it from the book." She told me with a soft voice. I sighed and nodded at her. She then went on with trying to take the picture from the book. After a few more moments the picture let go of the book. Hermione turned the picture around and frowned. She looked at the back curiously and then began to grin.

"Look! Here it says that you will only see the heads of those that you know are Marauders. These are all the marauders at the beginning. It is so clear!" she showed me the other side of the picture. There stood '_This picture is from the Marauders. We solemnly swear that we are up to good, while I solemnly swear I am up to no good. Padfoot, Prongs, Sharp, Viper, Moony, Grey, Spinner and Wormtail. Ps. Only those that know who we are can see our heads in the picture._'

"There are actually eight of them!" Ron said. I nodded in agreement. This could be the perfect reason why Voldemort is after me. He probably heard about the Marauders and knew that my father was one.

"The next line, _One betrays them to the lords_, could point out Wormtail. I don't think any of the Marauders likes that he has betrayed your parents," Hermione commented. Neville and Luna were looking confused between Hermione, Ron and me.

"Oh sorry, Neville. My father was in this group in his Hogwarts years. It appeared the group were best friends to prank some people in the school. Snape was one of their victims." I explained him with a grin. Neville and Luna nodded and then looked at the picture.

"I suddenly see your father's face appear. Or I think that is your father because you look very much like him", Neville commented while he looked at the picture. Hermione then went into a private conversation with them about the Marauders and what we found out in third year.

In the meantime I took the paper from Hermione and went to read the next couple of lines. Ron read them with me.

"_And they will be hidden in the world_. I think that says that they will not be seen as a group a time. As if they are waiting for something to happen", I noted. Ron nodded and we quickly read the next line.

"_For a long time nothing is heard_. That states the time between your father's death and third year I think." I agreed with Ron. Then Hermione was done explaining Neville and Luna about what happened and they began helping us figure out what the prophecy said.

"_The traitor will be replaced_. Oh no, this means that someone else is in Pettigrew's place now. Now we also have worry about who replaced him. Meaning we have to figure out who the five other Marauders are. This is going to be hard." Hermione said.

"_Each has a child that is raised_. Makes me wonder if Pettigrew or the one who replaced him is a father." Neville commented. I chuckled and looked at Ron. Ron shook his head. Hermione made the comment Ron and I were thinking off.

"I don't think Wormtail is a father", she said very amused. The three of us laughed while Neville shrugged.

"Can you imagine Sirius being a father?" Ron asked with an even bigger grin. Neville widened his eyes.

"Sirius, like in Sirius Black? But he is a murderer", he exclaimed. He backed away from me when he saw my face. He looked really terrified. I growled and stood up. The photo-album was thrown on the ground, but I did not care.

"Sirius is not a murderer. Pettigrew just framed him for what he did", I snarled. Hermione grabbed my hand and looked up at me. She shook her head. I quickly calmed down. I sat down on the bench again and pulled her on my lap. I needed her to calm myself again.

"He is very sensitive about that. Sirius is Padfoot. Harry's godfather." Hermione explained Neville. Neville looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry", he said in a soft voice. I chuckled and shook my head.

"I am not angry at you. Just at those that put Sirius in Azkaban without trial", I said in my normal voice. I was still angry though. Neville looked up and nodded. Hermione then picked up the photo-album again and searched for the damage I could have done to it. After a few moments she nodded satisfied and gave it back to me.

"Nothing happened to it. Put it away, we only need the picture and the paper with the prophecy anyway", she told me sternly. I smiled at her and did what she asked.

"Good, now for the last lines. _Two dark lords are rising, the children will defeat them, where their fathers could not_", Ron said. He had quickly grabbed the paper from me when Neville made that comment. Hermione groaned and leaned into me.

"We not only need to find who all the Marauders are, we also need to find their children. We know four of the nine Marauders, but only one that has a child. That is Harry. Not to mention that we have to find out if Pettigrew has a child or if his replacer has. Next year is going to be fun for sure!" Hermione exclaimed. We all laughed.

"Well, we at least know what is coming. The last five years we entered Hogwarts not even knowing that." Ron said, making us all laugh even harder. This was nice. I was glad to find myself distracted from thinking of the summer.

"Harry? Could we see each other in the summer?" Hermione asked softly. I took a deep breath and shrugged.

"I don't know what Dumbledore has planned for me. He is always the one that controls my summer." I tried to stop my tears from falling. Hermione leaned into me and took a deep breath.

"I am going to miss you", she said quietly. I widened my eyes and looked down upon her.

"I am going to miss you too", I answered her truthfully. Luna read the prophecy and looked at the picture once more. In the meantime Ron and Neville were talking with each other while I held the girl in my lap very close to me. From all the things in the magical world I was going to miss her the most.

"Harry? Maybe we can meet each other in the muggle-world?" Hermione whispered in my ear. I widened my eyes and looked at her. A smile was slowly forming on my face.

"You think we could do that?" Hermione gave me a smile and nodded.

"Nobody will ever know", she said excited. Then we began a whispered conversation about our meetings in the summer. We were planning to meet each other at least once a week.


End file.
